


(un)lost

by nimuelsa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 50 word prompts, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, One sentence fics, Slow Burn, also otayuri, i don't know how to tag, it was something, it's not monstrous, otayuri is a thing, prompts, tbh i went overboard, there's some fluff, this is a mess, this was a rush job lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimuelsa/pseuds/nimuelsa
Summary: scattered sentences of lives in another world. 17. last danceThe death spiral feels like a last dance, but he still does it anyway, because he doesn't want to regret.





	

 

  1. chocolate



He tastes like chocolate, dark coffee grinds and pineapple, an oddly pleasing taste. It's odd, he licks his lips, he can't quite discern the remnants of Beka's dinner. Honestly, for the sake of science, he should know. He goes back to experimenting. 

  1. snow



"I didn't know it snowed in Atana," Snow coated the world in powder white, the cool that seemed to get people to chill out, turn the world into serene peace.  

  1. rhythm



He felt off-kilter on land, not in control in water, so the effortless rhythm on ice was a balm, solace.

  1. irresistible



Beka skates like he's free, like skating is his whole world, and that to him, is far more irresistible than anything else.

  1. hold my hand



"Hold this."

"What is it - Oh."

He'd written сердце on his hand.

(He didn't think the hold my hand trick would actually  _work_ , but hey.)

  1. tongue-tied



He was quiet, tongue-tied, probably.

"Did you forget your lines?" Beka smiles.  

"Ma'am, more breadsticks," She snorts, it's Olive Garden.

"Don't tell me -" She laughs, the basket empty. Beka guiltily returns the breadsticks, even as she laughs, heading back to the kitchen.

They leave a hefty tip.

  1. blue



otabekaltin: What color are our eyes?

yuri_kitten: is it just me or are yuri's eyes sm greener now??

plisetsky_lover: tbh, his eyes have changed over the yrs, like, look at these photos!

yuri_looks_super_cute.jpg yuri_omg_look_at_dem.jpg

Beka shows him this.

  1. with you



with you, it feels a lot like falling, doesn't it darling alice?

yes, mad hatter, but i'll be sure to catch you.

but, oh, my dear, i've fallen for the sunshine disguise.

then fall for the cat, for the queen, anyone else but me.

  1. grinding



It's dirty, positively filthy, but it feels great, grinding down on Beka's hips, seeking frenetic friction, kinetic energy electric in the grungy atmosphere.

  1. not wearing that



It's black slacks and a butler's coat, the fabric soft as sinful silk, form-fitting. It glitters and has silver lapels, a green bowtie to match his eyes. There's no shirt.

"I'm not wearing that."

  1. can you hear me



The wind blusters and is most likely hellish for Beka's ear, but it's the only place where he has signal and he won't miss a chance to hear Beka, not when they agreed to call everyday. Even as he utters _can you hear me_ , his heart falls.

  1. believe



"I can't believe you asked me to be friends with you." He plays with Beka's hair, coaxing errant tufts into some semblance of organized chaos.

  1. in the storm



With Yuri, it feels like he's in the eye of the storm, a whirlwind that's tightly trapped, coiled destruction that... loves to cuddle and play Pokemon Go.

  1. first kiss



The first kiss is rushed and messy, Yuri tugging Beka by the shirt because dammit it's his birthday, almost mouth-to-cheek because he was sneaky, but Beka acquieses, threads his hands through Yuri's hair and is too good at it.

  1. shooting star



Their first shooting star is actually on Beka's motorcycle, but only Yuri sees the errant early star and wishes on it.

(It's actually astronaut poop, but he doesn't know that.)

(It comes true, anyway.)

  1. broken wings



Yuri can see the broken wings that trail behind Beka's back, a feathery mess that struggles to lift him when he skates. He wakes up, and _cries_.

  1. last dance



The death spiral feels like a last dance, but he still does it anyway, because he doesn't want to regret.

  1. bite



His bite is worse than his bark, he likes to think, insults and acerbic complaints rolling off easily.

(He's a kitten.)

  1. at the edge



Otabek stands at the edge, strumming, and he watches from inside their apartment.

  1. breaking the rules



It's not breaking the rules when he never believed in them.

  1. good riddance



"Good riddance," he mutters, as if there isn't a Victor-shaped hole in his world, as if his idol hasn't left, as if promises don't mean anything.

  1. books



He turns his nose up at Bronte, tears through Pratchett's books and tells Mila to stop looking at Heathcliff and Cathy for love.

  1. weight of the world



How did Victor stand it, he wonders, smile glued to his face, gold medal like the weight of the world, year after year, medal after medal, _how does he do it?_

  1. my child



"My child," he reads, "you're going to grow up and you'll fall apart and realize you're not going to shake the foundations of the world, but you'll shake many a foundation, you'll make mistakes and go through a lot of pain, but it'll be worth it because you're alive, and you're have the choice to be happy."

  1. sunlight



He's surrounded in false light so often that sunlight, Grandpa, Victor, Yakov, Lilia, Mila, doesn't pierce through, yet moonlight, (Beka) is love that he doesn't know what is.

  1. tactile



Otabek wears a secret ops uniform for Halloween and happens to have tactile buttcheeks.

  1. happy birthday



"Happy birthday? More like a yearly celebration of being closer to death," Yuri snorts, even as he swats off Yuuri's consoling hand. It was pure ridiculousness.

  1. waiting



_Anything can be a labor of love Yuratchka, even waiting._

  1. fading away



He's fading away, Yuri realizes, when he steps in the apartment and dedushka's in the rocking chair, sleeping.

  1. all I ask



"All I ask is for you to keep your _promise_ ," he hisses, grip like steel, into disarmingly blue eyes.

  1. blame me



"Hey, don't blame me for forgetfulness -" It stings, the fact that he's forgettable, that he's someone that can be ignored, that the promise means so little that he forgot.

  1. open your eyes



"Open your eyes Yura,"

A tiger-patterned helmet gleams beside Otabek's black.

  1. hope



You can only hope he stays.

(Beka hopes that you stay.)

You don't say anything, just cuddle up in blankets and wait for the three dots.

  1. good enough



Good enough is offensive, condemnation, unwanted, a blasphemy to him, and he spits on it because Yuri Plisetsky is not just " _good enough_ ".

  1. eternal



The one thing that's eternal, that's stable and true, that he's built his life around is skating, but, he glances at the hero, maybe there was possibility of more.

  1. that hurt & 37\. meant no harm 



"That... hurt." Mila sighs, and wraps her arms around him, cocooning him. (It was Victor's fault, forgetting to compose his programs, his fault -)

"He meant no harm Yuri, he simply forgot." Mila pets his hair, carding through the lengthening strands.

(He doesn't say that it feels like he's utterly exposed, a shadow of the past, ink that's faded away and that it hurts and you don't understand - )

  1. blood



He tastes blood when he sees couples in France, spits in Barcelona on young loves, but finds his own stability in a rooftop with a charming vista and the hero.

  1. secret admirer



He doesn't have a secret admirer (but he gets notes in his locker)

  1. separation



When he asks about the offer in Barcelona, he gets an odd answer: _I'm sick of losing soulmates_.

  1. diamond



Sparkling under the lights, wreathed in silver scales, soft white feathers, he glitters like a diamond in the rough. He's growing up, and it's nostalgic to see another wear his old outfit.

  1. flying



He's flying, soaring above clouds, large wings of mottled browns and pale tans, darker tawny hues that shine with a hint of gold in the sun. He wakes up in cold sweat, and okay, phew, he hasn't got wings and _why_ _does he keep dreaming about Beka having wings?_

  1. pool



"Otabek,"

"Yes?"

"Has there always been a pool in the building?"

Nod.

"We're going."

  1. puppy love



This wasn't puppy love, like that embarrassing time when he liked Mila, like yes, perhaps he could concede that she was an attractive hag, but _that didn't exist_ as far as he was concerned. This was, if he was real damn lucky, "the one".

(He really hopes that Beka's the one.)

  1. under the influence



Under the influence was a cleaner version of getting punch drunk, and was something that Yuri liked to avoid because look what happened to the shitty couple.

  1. fever



Beka's the first to fall ill, fever making his cheeks rosy, and Yuri doesn't hate taking care of him.

  1. throne



When the photoshoot comes around for the magazine, they want him on a throne. He did set a world record after all.

  1. shackles



Yakov's anger feels like a metal fence. Lilia's anger is cold, icy like their winter.

  1. coming home



Coming home wasn't some dark studio apartment, but a candlelit place with rosemary heavy in the air and shitty coffee, silence that was welcome.

  1. odds and ends



Otabek collects odds and ends, art from around the world that clutter bookshelves and walls, eclectic pieces that sit in cupboards and desks.

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou for reading and i hope you liked this. 
> 
> 5\. this was super qt and жүрек means heart according to google translate. pls tell me if it's wrong. (EDIT: сердце is the actual word @myfandomcauseshanaji ty v much i appreciate your existence <3  
> 6\. THE BREADSTICK MEME OK (why did it die omg) plus, i use the did you forget your lines irl bc i want to be meta af  
> 7\. explanation if you didn't get it. it was a photo posted on twitter bc they weren't sure of yuri's eye color ok  
> 8\. was me putting them in an AU and referencing dodie's when song. listen to it, it's gorgeous.  
> 14\. people, please, this is yuri's 17th bday, have chill  
> 15\. http://nerdist.com/nasa-reminds-us-that-some-shooting-stars-are-astronaut-poop/ i just wanted to remind people that shooting stars are sometimes poop.  
> 22\. reading dante is hard. also, heathcliff and cathy are a real shitty relationship that isn't healthy.  
> 26\. meme. yes, i am meme trash, but i'm ok with that.  
> 40\. sick of losing soulmates - dodie  
> 41\. victor's pov  
> 17\. & 49\. a tribute to boxwineconfession's From Almaty, With Love. I got permission to use it, dw.  
> (this is v mediocre but i really do hope you appreciate it, i'm getting back into writing.)  
> btw, when was the last time you realized you really appreciate something?


End file.
